Hetalia! Romano, Country-Napped!
by Sir5er
Summary: When Romano is kidnapped, can Spain save him or is Romano happy? Rated T for mild and brief language, brief drinking, violence, blood, and mild themes


Hetalia! Romano, Country-napped!

It was a peaceful, quiet, but hot night in Spain. It was midsummer's eve and Spain opened the windows and doors to let the house stay cool. Spain was uncomfortable. He couldn't get to sleep, it was so hot. He pushed the covers off of him and stretched out. He unbuttoned his shirt and wiped his forehead.

"Ay yai yai," he mumbled. "It's so hot. I can't sleep." He got up and walked to Romano's room. He poked his head in the doorway and knocked on the open door. "Knock, knock, can I enter?" he asked Romano.

"No," Romano told him. "I'ma busy. Leavea me alone." He was reading a book by candlelight.

"Romano," Spain came in and sat on his bed. "That will hurt your eyes…go to bed. It's late."

"So, at least I won't have to see your stupide face," Romano shot back. "And since when do I listen to you?"

"Romano," Spain cooed. "Did you say night-night prayers?"

"Stop telling me what to do, damn Spaniard!" Romano slammed his book closed and pulled the covers over his head. "I'ma grown man!"

Spain sighed and walked out. _It'sa so hard to be a parent…._he thought.

Romano poked his head out to see if the coast was clear and reached under his bed and pulled out _Sports Illustrated. _He really shouldn't read that and he should've said his prayers.

All was well that night except for a lone shadow creeping across the courtyard.

Hetalia

Spain had finally got to sleep and was dreaming of the day when Romano would thank him and appreciate what he did for him growing up. After all, he went bankrupt for him. He smiled in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Romano had followed Spain's example and dropped the magazine, falling asleep. He dreamed of the day he was finally free from his captor. A big smile crept across his face and he snuggled deeper into his bed.

A shadow grew on the wall next to his bed. A tall, dark shadow.

Romano flinched and mumbled, "mmh, Slenderman…"

The shadow reached for Romano, covering his mouth and nose with a cloth. Romano jolted and struggled while trying to take the intruder's hand off his mouth to breathe. But Romano smelt some kind of chemical. Ether!

_Damn…it's ether…_Romano thought as he was forced into a deep sleep. His vision became blurry and he slowly stopped struggling. He could make out that the intruder was wearing a mask. Wait! It was Turkey! But Romano couldn't stop him as he was picked up and slung over his back like a sack of potatoes. After this, Romano blacked out.

Turkey slung Romano over his horse, and climbed up. Romano lay in between Turkey and the horse, so Turkey wouldn't lose Romano on the journey back to his country.

Turkey laughed, "catching you was ea-say…" he grinned. "I just had to wait for that Spanish Town to fall as-sleep. How hi-larry-ist…"

He took the reins of the horse and clicked his tongue. "Hai-ya!" he ordered the horse. He escaped without anyone noticing he was in the neighborhood… Turkey had invaded Spain and kidnapped Romano!

Hetalia

Spain woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and stretched his arms in the air, inhaling deeply. The birds were singing and there was a nice breeze. But then he had a bad feeling and his smile faded to worry. "ROMANO!" he cried, jumping out of bed. He rushed to his room and almost slipped on the tile floor of the hallway. "I had dis awful dream-" he stopped mid-sentence. Romano's bed was empty. He turned and smiled slyly. "Oh, so we are playing 'hide-and-seek'? Si, I will play with you…"

Spain got to his knees and crawled under the table. "BOOO!" he cried, as he lifted the table cloth over his head and looked into the kitchen. But no one was in there. "Huh?" Spain looked around, the table cloth still over his head. He attempted to stand up, forgetting the table was there, and hit his head. He rubbed his head and got out from underneath the table and stood up all the way now. "Ok…" he said. "Where are you, Romano?" _He is very good at dis game…_Spain thought. _He must be snickering at me right now…he's so adorable when he is completely terrifying…_

After a few minutes, Spain scratched his head. "I am not kidding dis time. Where did little Romano go?" Spain knew he wouldn't skip his morning coffee or breakfast. "Si, he will come when he smells the delicious breakfast and de coffee!" Spain smiled. "ROMANO!" he called. "Oli Oli Oxen Free! I give up!"

Spain waited for an answer, but none came. Spain grew more worried. But then he noticed some mud had been tracked into the house. "Romano!" Spain called. "You know better than to play in de mud!"

He walked over and bent down to examine it. He picked up some and rubbed it in-between his fingers. "Dis is not Spanish dirt…and it hasn't rained in a while…" he smelled it. He gasped. "Dis was left by that no-good Turkey!" He stood up, raging. "How dare he track mud into mi casa! Turkey can have Romano when he pries him from my cold, dead hands and he will taste the cold steel of my Spanish Espada! BUUYYYHHHAAA! ROMANO! I'M COMING! " Spain grabbed his sword and flew out the open door.

Hetalia

Romano awoke to find he wasn't in Spain anymore. He was in an elaborate decorated room. There were sheer curtains around the canopy bed he was on. It was a queen-sized bed that was very comfortable and had a lot of pillows in all sizes and colors, and some had tassels. There were a few covers with tassels over the bed. The room had a few columns and an open balcony, with sheer curtains blowing in the afternoon breeze.

"Did I die and go to Heaven, eh?" he wondered out loud. He rubbed his head, trying to remember.

"Perhaps," a feminine voice cooed.

Romano jolted and sat up to find a beautiful woman, whose face was covered in a sheer veil and she had on a turquoise cropped top with drop jewels that hung off her shoulders and loose pants with a sheer, open skirt-like, light fabric on her hips. She also wore a loose jeweled belt around her hips.

Romano blushed and blinked fast. He slowly backed up against the corner column of the bed. He was a little surprised that he had stopped. Where did that column come from? He gulped.

The woman chuckled and moved closer, sliding her hand around the column as she walked past it. "So you're finally awake, little Romano?" she cooed again. Romano's heart started beating faster and sweat ran down his forehead. Was it hot or was he nervous? After all, it looked like he had skipped the first date…

"Looke here, Lady," Romano spoke, but his voice trembled. "Where am I, huh?"

"In Heaven," the woman put her hand on Romano's chest and leaned closer.

Romano blushed even more as the woman lifted her veil, revealing her gorgeous face and raven-black hair. In her hair were small crystals and a tiara with hanging silver drops. There was a small, single ruby on her forehead. Romano was completely hypnotized. She got on the bed and put her arms around Romano's neck.

"Who-a are you?" he asked, in a whisper.

"Your dream," she whispered back. She and Romano slowly leaned in and their lips pressed together in a tender, soft way. She pulled back after just a moment.

"I think-a I love you," Romano admitted.

She smiled. "That's good. Because I love you."

Romano blushed and leaned in again.

"Not so fast, Lover Boy," she held him back.

"Why, not? I love you," Romano tried again, but she still held him back by putting her finger to his lips.

"I have some things to attend to, My Love," the woman stood up. "But I'll be back…" she cooed as she walked to the door. She took one last look back, then walked out and closed the door gently.

Romano sighed in happiness. He put both hands behind his head and laid back down on the bed. "Ahh, dis must be a dream…it's too good to be true." He smiled. "Take that, Veneziano," he imagined his little brother would be jealous. "I got past the first date….and I didn't even have to buy dinner!"

Hetalia

That night, Spain ducked behind the walls of the palace as a double guard walked past. _This is proving to be harder than I thought…But I won't give up! I have to rescue Romano! _He turned back to the guards, watching them for any repeated pattern. He found it! He waited for the first guard to come closer, then took him by the neck and held his hand over his mouth and nose until the guard passed out. Spain gently put him down on the courtyard tile floor. The other guard noticed he was missing someone, and looked back. But Spain had already moved and hit him in the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. Spain confirmed they wouldn't wake for a while, then looked towards a tower that had a light shining, the only one with a light on. _Hold on, Romano! I'm coming!_ Spain took a deep breath and continued inside the palace. _There are a lot of guards…but then again, it is night…or maybe someone is having a fiesta…._Spain quickly ducked below the huge fountain in the middle of the courtyard, as a couple other guards walked past. They were conversing and hung around the area.

_Now how will I get past?_ Spain thought. _They are really inconveniencing me…_

One of them sounded drunk, though. Spain dared to look over the side of the fountain.

"Turkey said that I will get a pro-motion if I continued to willingly obey him," the drunk one spoke louder than he should.

"What he says and what he does is two completely differ-ant things," the other replied. "I'd watch-e mi back, if I were you."

The drunk one waved it off and scuffed. "What-ever! I know what I'ma saying!"

"Quiet!" the sober one warned. "If the Princess knew you were drinking, she'd order your head be-headed!"

"We'll know soon enuff," the drunk one replied.

Spain gulped and bent back down. He tried to think quickly, but another guard shouted, "hey!"

Spain froze. How did they find him so quickly? He started to sweat, and gripped his sword tighter, preparing to fight.

"What do you want?" asked the drunk one. "I'ma doing my job, so lemme a-loonne…"

"You two are wanted inside," the other guard replied, from the balcony.

Spain let out a sigh of relief. He could still do this! He watched as the two guards leave and go inside. He slowly left his hiding place and jump to the wall of the low balcony. He hung there for a moment and listened for anyone there. He lifted himself over the wall and landed gently on the balcony. He bent down and slowly moved past the wall of the balcony towards the door. He stood up by the wall of the door and held his breath as another guard came out and was oblivious to him there as he walked to the wall of the balcony and leaned against it, his back to Spain. Spain slowly crept inside, watching the guard all the while.

Inside the palace was huge and elaborately decorated from ceiling to floor. He stayed by the wall and quickly ducked behind a column. He watched as five guards marched past him. _Where is Turkey?_ He wondered. _When I see him, I'll rip him apart, limb-from-limb until he pleads for his life!...Or I could just ask him nicely to give back Romano without any war…_

Spain's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Turkey walk in. Spain's heart beat faster with hated and rage. The marching guards stopped and stood up straight and saluted him. Turkey smiled and saluted back. "Con-tinue, as you were," he waved them off. They continued marching outside.

_If I had waited a few more moments, I wouldn't have been able to get in!_ Spain thought and sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Turkey stopped walking and started to look around, in suspicion. Spain held his breath and ducked back out of sight behind the column. He stood absolutely still. Turkey's eyes came to rest on the column Spain was hiding behind. He started walking towards it. A single sweat drop ran down Spain's forehead and cheek.

Luckily, another guard suddenly came in and spoke out to Turkey, "My Lord, you are needed in the kitchen." He saluted.

"Another mis-happening?" Turkey complained and followed.

Spain let out a deep sigh of relief. Operation Rescue Romano was proving to be harder than Spain had thought. He knew he was only halfway, but he kept wishing he were closer.

Hetalia

Romano and the woman laughed as she fed Romano grapes. "You-a never answered my a-question," he charged her. "Who-a are you, anyway?"

She traced his lips and replied, "Her Imperial and Exalted Highness, The Princess Buyukada Sultan, Imperial Princess of the Ottoman Empire, Fayton."

"A-Princess?!" Romano shouted, stood up, and choked on the grape. He beat his chest, trying to clear it. "Turkish Princess?! Now I-a remember! That jive Turkey kidnapped me! And you're-a in on it!"

"Turkish delight?" The Princess offered.

Romano almost reached for one, but slapped it out of her hand. "No! I wanna go home!"

"You are home," the Princess stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You belong to me, now, Romano…" she gently stroked his loose curl.

Romano blushed, mouth open in shock. Then he slapped her hand away and shouted, "Listen a-here, Princess Jasmine! I don't-a belong to anyone, you-a got that?!"

She smiled and replied, "You'll change your mind, after you realize you belong here with me." She leaned in to kiss him. Romano calmed down a little and put his arms around her waist. He leaned her backwards.

Suddenly, Spain let out a "BUYYYAAHAAHHH!" and kicked down the door, sword drawn. Romano and the Princess let go of each other, in surprise. The Princess dropped to the floor.

"I'm here to save you, Romano!" Spain announced. He stopped once he saw the Princess. "Oh, perdonar, por favor, Senorita."

Fayton screamed. "What's the meaning of this?!" she shouted.

"Hola," Spain smirked, as he covered her mouth. He looked at Romano. "I'm here to save you, ROMANO!" he whispered.

"You-a said dat already!" Romano replied. "What do you want, damn Spaniard?"

"I want you to come back with me!" Spain pleaded.

Romano glared at him for a moment, before stating, "No."

Spain's mouth dropped to the floor. "Quit playing dis silly game with me, Romano. Come on, before Turkey finds us!"

Romano crossed his arms and stood up straight. "And if I refuse?"

Spain's eyes watered. "You serious, Niño?"

"I'm-a always serious," Romano replied. "And stop a-calling me dat. I'm-a chibi no mas!"

The Princess bit Spain's hand and he shouted out in pain. She stood up and hid behind Romano. He held out his hand, protecting her.

Spain shook and gripped his hand as Turkey came in. They both glared at each other.

"YOU!" Turkey drew his sword.

"YOU!" Spain held up his sword. "I just want Romano back! I don't want any trouble…"

Turkey grinned. "Seems like you already found it. After all, you are de one invading Turkey."

Spain started to sweat. "Oh, yeah? You're one to talk! You invaded Spain first, Turkey sandwich with cheese!"

"But it seems you forgot your arm-may," Turkey cocked his head to the side and grinned. "You are awfully stupid."

Spain was dumbstruck. _Wow, double-time! Dis guy doesn't mess around…_

Hetalia

Turkey let out a war cry and his sword fell down on Spain. Spain blocked it and they locked in a battle of strength. Turkey was stronger as he was standing up. Spain gritted his teeth and prayed for strength. But Turkey knocked his sword away. Spain watched in horror as his precious espada flew across the room. Then Spain turned back just in time to be hit across the room by Turkey's punch.

Romano, to his surprise, cried out, "SPAIN!"

Spain hit one of the columns, leaving an indention, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Turkey laughed and walked across the room, towards Spain. He kicked him gently in the head, to see if he were really unconscious. He kicked him over on his back. He raised his sword over his left shoulder, preparing to strike!

Romano felt rage building up. He looked up at Turkey and glared at him. He pulled away from the Princess, who was holding his arm, and picked up Spain's sword. "BUUUYYYAAAAHHHAAA!" he cried, holding the sword above his head and was about to bring it down on Turkey's head.

But Turkey saw the reflection in his sword and turned to block it. Romano and Turkey were locked in another battle of strength.

The Princess stood afar off and screamed, as she held the curtain.

Turkey again won the battle of strength, and flung the sword away, as if it were a toy. He grasped Romano's throat. "Chill-dren like you needs to learn to stay outta battles, stupid Pasta Brat!" He lifted Romano up, off the floor. Romano struggled but couldn't reach Turkey to kick him. He tried to open his airway.

"No!" he gasped. "Let-a me a-go! I'll hex your face with my mojo!"

Turkey smirked, but it faded as Spain dug his sword deep into Turkey. Turkey gasped in surprise and pain. He dropped Romano. Romano fell to the floor, trying to recover breathing.

The Princess screamed even louder and covered her eyes.

Turkey fell to his knees.

"On your knees, Senor," Spain told Turkey. "You need to pray for forgiveness for your sins."

Turkey was just as surprised as Romano, who sat up and rubbed his throat.

"Your pathetic life is in my hands, now, Turkey," Spain leaned closer to Turkey's ear. "Never invade Spain again…" he warned.

"No, Spain!" Romano gripped the sword, over Spain's hand. "Dis isn't the way!"

Spain's anger left his eyes and his face grew soft. "Romano…" he whispered, sadly.

"Let him a-live, Spain…" Romano pleaded. He looked directly into Spain's eyes.

Spain blinked a few times. Romano was right. He couldn't believe he had almost killed Turkey! He crossed himself and fell to his knees next to Turkey. Turkey was breathing heavily as he stared at Spain in surprise. Spain nodded. "Si, I will pray next to and with you, Senor. I, too, have to pray for forgiveness." He smiled. "Forgiveness from you, also?"

Turkey frowned and pulled the sword out. He gasped and dropped it. He put his hand to his side and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. He got to his feet and glared at Spain. "Nev-far, Spanish Town! Get outta Turkey and stay out!" he spat. He looked at the Princess and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Romano glanced at the Princess, who was on the floor, crying and her mascara was running. She was pathetic. How did he ever fall for her charms? Spain grabbed his arm, snapping him out of it.

Spain and Romano ran out the palace, never once looking back.

Hetalia

Spain collapsed on the couch. He let out a breath of relief and tiredness. Romano stood there, blinking. He was such a loser, falling for that Turkish Princess. He almost died because of that stupid Spain! Romano punched Spain in the shoulder and turned so Spain couldn't see him blushing.

"Ow, hey! What was that for, Romano?" Spain cried, in pain.

"Thanks for a-saving me, Spain," Romano flung his arms around Spain's neck and took him in an embrace. "I was-a so scared…" He cried on his hurt shoulder.

Spain smiled and patted Romano's back. "Si, I was, too. I would do anything for you, Romano. I love you, Niño!"

Romano smiled and then quickly blushed and stood up. "Now don't-a mention dis to anyone!" He glared at Spain.

Spain gulped and nodded. "Si, my lips are sealed."

"Good," Romano turned and walked into the kitchen. "I'm starving! Fix-e me coffee!"

Spain smiled. _He's so adorable when he's completely terrifying!_

Meanwhile, Turkey was healing just fine, but he swore revenge against and cursed Spain and Romano.

THE END?


End file.
